Papai Noel
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Sasuke enfrenta a missão mais difícil até agora! Mas a noite de Natal é feita de milagres e alegrias. A fic tem todas as famílias e suas crianças, mas como tem limite de personagens, as tags são da família Uchiha-Haruno, já que a fic é mais centrada no Sasuke :3 SasuSaku NaruHina InoSai ShikaTema ChouKarui Sarada Boruto Himawari Shikadai Inojin Chouchou
1. Chapter 1

_Eu sempre quis escrever uma fanfic de Natal ambientada em Naruto. Foram alguns anos tentando ter uma ideia... até que finalmente essa aqui surgiu no domingo. Rascunhei o plot na segunda, e escrevi ela quase toda na terça (inclusive dentro do metrô!). _

_A ideia era ter publicado essa primeira parte ainda dia 23, mas pra mim como só é amanhã depois que eu durmo, considero que ela foi postada dia 23 XD_

_Se tudo correr bem, a parte final sai ainda dia 24, no máximo dia 25. Só preciso fazer uns ajustes, mas sabe como é véspera de Natal... tudo acontece 'n.n_

_Espero que gostem e desde já desejo um Feliz Natal a todos! Que Papai Noel traga muitos presentes e casais canon, que nunca é demais S2_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, seus personagens e a criançada que enche o jardim de infância de Konoha são do tio Kishimoto n.n_

* * *

><p>– Vocês só podem estar brincando.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha estava dentro de uma casa de chá, em algum ponto do País das Ondas, em uma chamada no Skype com Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru e Chouji.

– Não Sasuke teme, era um sorteio e você foi sorteado. Parabéns! – Naruto não segurou uma risada.

– Isso está muito estranho. Não tem só o meu nome aí dentro não, não é?

– Você é muito desconfiado, olha. – Shikamaru tirou outro papel de dentro da lata de metal com o seu próprio nome e o mostrou na webcam – Viu?

– Mas por que eu pra Papai Noel? Por que não o Chouji? Ele já tem até o físico perfeito!

– Ha ha ha ha muito engraçado, Sasuke. – Chouji riu irônico enquanto comia um saco de batatas fritas – Eu já fui Papai Noel em dois anos, até o Sai já foi!

– E devo dizer que foi deveras interessante incorporar um personagem do folclore mundial e ver as crianças tão felizes com um senhor de barba branca e roupas vermelhas.

– O que o Sai quis dizer é que ele gostou muito de ter sido o Papai Noel. – Shikamaru traduziu a fala do amigo – Você sabe, todos nós já fomos o Papai Noel em algum ano, desde que as crianças nasceram, agora é a sua vez, Sasuke.

O Uchiha soltou um longo suspiro.

– E além do mais faz três anos que você não passa o Natal na vila. Vai ser uma surpresa bem legal pra Sarada.

Naruto tinha razão, Sasuke pensou. No seu último Natal em Konoha, Sarada tinha apenas três anos, ela provavelmente não se lembrava. E depois de três natais longe de sua filha, agora com sete anos de idade, até não parecia uma má ideia ser o Papai Noel na noite do dia 24.

– Está certo. Hoje é dia 22, então chego na vila ao amanhecer do dia 24. Mas vou precisar de ajuda.

– Vamos deixar tudo pronto, roupa, barba, até o saco de presentes. Você só vai ter que treinar o "ho ho ho" característico. – explicou Shikamaru.

– Tem uns vídeos no YouTube muito bons pra Papais Noéis de primeira viagem, vou te mandar uns links! – Naruto estava empolgado.

– Certo, certo, agora preciso desligar. Entro em contato novamente quando estiver chegando à Konoha.

– Até mais, teme!

– Pronto, temos nosso Papai Noel! – Chouji comemorou logo após Sasuke se desconectar.

– Será que ele suspeitou de alguma coisa?

– Talvez, Sai. Mas como ele viu meu nome no papel, acho que preferiu acreditar.

Shikamaru jogou os papéis dobrados que estavam dentro da lata de metal em cima da mesa. Todos tinham o nome de Sasuke, menos um, o com nome do Nara, colocado lá para evitar que o Uchiha desconfiasse do plano de fazê-lo – de qualquer jeito – o Papai Noel deste ano.

– Espero que ele não descubra nada, senão seremos o motivo dele voltar a ser um vingador e a Sakura vai nos matar. – Naruto comentou, sorrindo assustado.

Mais tarde, Sasuke se preparava para voltar à vila. Sentado no transporte, pegou seu celular; havia várias mensagens de Naruto com links de vídeos sobre Papais Noéis.

Ele então se acomodou, colocou os fones de ouvido e abriu o primeiro vídeo.

Ia ser uma longa viagem aprendendo sobre o Bom Velhinho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era por volta de cinco da manhã. Ainda estava escuro e pelo caminho, havia um pouco da neve que caiu no dia anterior.

O transporte havia deixado Sasuke a alguns metros dos portões de Konoha. Ao chegar mais perto, ele percebeu quatro silhuetas paradas na entrada.

– Comitê de recepção? – Sasuke perguntou ao reconhecer os quatro amigos com quem tinha conversado dois dias atrás.

– Não queríamos deixar ninguém da vila saber que você já voltou, principalmente as crianças. Bem, a exceção é a sua e as nossas esposas, claro.

Shikamaru deu um passo para o lado, revelando que Sakura também estava ali.

– Bem-vindo de volta Sasuke-kun. – ela sorriu, e se aproximou do marido, abraçando-lhe e dando-lhe um selinho.

Sasuke agradeceu mentalmente pela escuridão, pois tinha certeza que havia ficado vermelho com aquela demonstração de carinho em público.

– Certo... – ele se recompôs – Qual é o plano então?

– Achamos melhor você ficar no prédio do hokage até a noite pra não despertar suspeitas. Como é véspera de Natal, não vai ter ninguém por lá, a não ser o Naruto. Vamos usar uma sala de lá pra te arrumar e você vai sair direto pro salão de festas.

– Isso quer dizer que você vai passar o dia todo comigo, teme! – Naruto deu um tapa nas costas do Uchiha.

– Se por acaso o verdadeiro Noel aparecer essa noite, vou pedir pra ele te levar pro Polo Norte e sem passagem de volta.

– Ainda bem que aprendi que essa é a sua maneira de dizer que eu sou seu melhor amigo! – Naruto sorriu, dando vários outros tapinhas nas costas de Sasuke.

Assim, Naruto e Sasuke foram direto para o prédio do hokage, onde suas respectivas esposas haviam deixado um café da manhã pronto, enquanto os outros voltaram para suas casas. Sasuke aproveitou para reportar as informações da sua viagem, mas Naruto não deu muita atenção; abriu uma garrafa de saquê e os dois amigos conversaram amenidades até por volta do meio-dia, quando Sakura e Hinata chegaram com o almoço.

– Bem, agora que almoçamos vamos começar o curso rápido de como ser um bom Papai Noel! – Naruto se levantou animado da cadeira do hokage – Venha teme, os outros já devem ter chegado.

Sasuke respirou fundo e seguiu o amigo pelos corredores do prédio. Em uma sala, além de Sakura e Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai e Chouji estavam esperando, segurando uma roupa vermelha de veludo, botas e cinto pretos, luvas, barba e peruca brancas, uma barriga postiça e um óculos de armação dourada.

– Vamos Sasuke, se troque porque ainda temos que ensaiar os trejeitos do velho Noel. – Shikamaru reuniu os apetrechos e entregou-os à Sasuke, que entrou no banheiro da sala, e de lá saiu quase irreconhecível.

– Sasuke-kun, você está... uma gracinha! – Sakura comentou.

– Essa roupa... ela é pesada, e a barba pinica. – ele resmungou.

– Ainda precisamos colar a barba pra parecer mais real, mas não se preocupe, é uma cola que sai com água. Mas antes, vamos ver se você aprendeu algo com o que viu nos vídeos que o Naruto te passou.

Sasuke suspirou, colocou as mãos em cima da barriga postiça e se esforçou para dar um grande sorriso.

– Ho... ho... ho! Feliz Natal!

– Creio que essa animação seja mais adequada a um velório do que a uma festa de Natal, Sasuke.

– Eu estou tentando, Sai!

– Você tem que ser mais animado, teme! Lembra do vídeo que eu te mandei, do Papai Noel metaleiro? É mais ou menos aquela animação, mas sem quebrar uma guitarra.

– Pelos vídeos que você me mandou, tenho até medo de perguntar como foi quando você fez o papel do velhote.

– Bem, foi há três anos... o Naruto-kun tentou entrar pela janela do salão usando o rasengan, mas ele errou a mira e abriu um buraco na parede... e as crianças logo descobriram quem era por trás da fantasia. – Hinata relembrou, rindo contida.

– Mas elas adoraram! Tenho certeza que fui o melhor Papai Noel até hoje! – concluiu Naruto, triunfante.

– Você... não tem salvação, dobe.

– Bom, vamos continuar. Você vai precisar entrar com o saco de presentes, Sasuke – Shikamaru fez um sinal e Chouji entregou ao Uchiha um grande saco vermelho de veludo, que ele teve uma certa dificuldade para colocar nas costas.

– HO, HO, HO! – ele subiu a voz na risada do Noel – Feliz Natal, crianças! Trouxe presentes para todas! – o esforço de Sasuke para sorrir debaixo da barba postiça e acenar com a mão que estava livre era visível.

– Hum... está bom, mas ainda pode ficar melhor. Afinal, temos a tarde toda.

E assim aconteceu. Durante toda a tarde, Sasuke caminhou pela sala imitando o andar de um senhor acima do peso, deu muitas risadas ao ponto de engasgar algumas vezes e até aturou Naruto se jogando em seu colo perguntando por um presente.

– Acho que já está bom. Você evoluiu muito do meio do dia até agora, Sasuke, bom trabalho. – Shikamaru parabenizou o Uchiha. Já passava das sete da noite, Sasuke estava sentado numa cadeira, com um ar cansado e segurando o gorro vermelho nas mãos.

– É o melhor que pude fazer. Espero que as crianças gostem.

– Ah, uma última coisa. – Shikamaru e Sai começaram a tirar os pacotes de dentro do saco de veludo vermelho – Você precisa prestar atenção nos presentes de cada criança. Cada pacote tem o nome delas, e pra facilitar embrulhamos os presentes pra mesma criança com um papel da mesma cor. Fizemos uma lista também para você conferir na hora.

– São dois... não, três presentes pra Sarada? – Sasuke reparou ao ver os pacotes etiquetados com o nome da filha.

– Sim querido, algum problema?

– Bem... não são presentes demais?

– Bom, como você não estava na vila eu decidi sozinha e resolvi comprar as três coisas que ela pediu. – Sakura deu um sorriso irônico.

– Não precisa jogar na cara... – Sasuke pareceu chateado.

– Óun, só estou implicando, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura deu um beijo na bochecha do marido – Eu sei que seu trabalho é estar quase sempre em missões. Mas sei também que você nos ama e que você vai ser o melhor Papai Noel da noite de Natal.

– Eu espero que sim... – ele respirou fundo, observando os presentes serem colocados novamente na sacola vermelha.

* * *

><p><em>Ainda nesse Natal, a segunda e última parte! Obrigada por lerem!<em>  
><em>Beijos :*<em>  
><em>Hakeru-chan<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Segunda e última parte da fanfic de Natal! Ainda consegui postar dia 25 pelo menos! _

_Espero que gostem e Feliz Natal!_ _n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto, seus personagens e a criançada que enche o jardim de infância de Konoha são do tio Kishimoto n.n_

* * *

><p>– Roupa vermelha, confere. Gorro e luvas, confere. Barba, peruca e óculos, confere. Cinto e barriga postiça, confere. Botas e saco de presentes, confere. Está tudo ok, Sasuke... ou deveria dizer, Sasuke Noel?<p>

Mais arrumado, maquiado, com a barba colada no rosto e a peruca penteada, o Uchiha estava um perfeito Papai Noel. E a barba ajudava a esconder o sorriso desajeitado que ele tentava manter. Era por volta de nove da noite; eles haviam descido da sala no prédio do hokage e estavam esperando no corredor do lado de fora do salão de festas.

– Quando vou fazer minha aparição? – até voz de Sasuke estava diferente.

– Vai ser daqui a pouco, estamos reunindo as crianças. – Chouji respondeu.

– Eu estou um pouco... nervoso. – o Uchiha comentou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

– Eu estou sentindo o espírito do velho Noel em você, Sasuke. – afirmou Sai, se aproximando.

– É como eu disse, você evoluiu bastante desde de manhã. Não vai ter problema nenhum. – disse Shikamaru.

– Está até parecendo um gordinho de nascença como eu! – Chouji comentou.

– Himawari perguntou do Papai Noel o dia todo. Você vai se sair bem. – Hinata disse docemente.

– Encare como uma disputa entre nós pelo título de melhor Papai Noel, teme! – Naruto ergueu o punho direito, enfaixado como um sinal de amizade entre ele e Sasuke.

– Viu? Todos estão torcendo por você. Vai dar tudo certo. – Sakura ajeitou o gorro vermelho na cabeça do marido e aproveitou para lhe roubar um rápido selinho.

Sasuke respirou fundo mais uma vez. Se sentia numa missão rank S, com uma enorme responsabilidade nas costas. Mas graças ao apoio de seus amigos, o peso parecia menor.

– Vamos entrar pela outra porta. Vou mandar uma mensagem para o celular da Sakura e assim que ela receber, você entra por aqui, ok? – Shikamaru deu as últimas instruções, apontado para uma grande porta, enquanto os outros se encaminhavam para uma entrada lateral quase escondida.

Assim que eles entraram no salão, do corredor, Sasuke ouviu a voz abafada de Naruto:

– Ei crianças, acho que acabei de ver alguém de roupa vermelha lá fora!

E mesmo com o burburinho infantil, Sasuke ouviu o celular de Sakura apitar. Era o sinal.

Ela sinalizou com a cabeça, com um sorriso encorajador.

Estava na hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Ho, ho, ho! Feliz Natal, crianças! – Sasuke abriu a porta do salão, parecendo ter realmente recebido o espírito do Noel como Sai havia dito.

As crianças gritaram, indo em direção ao recém–chegado. Himawari foi a primeira delas, correndo, enquanto Sarada veio caminhando tranquilamente por último.

– Ho, ho, calma, tem presente pra todos vocês! – o Uchiha andava desajeitado em direção à uma poltrona vermelha colocada perto de uma grande árvore de Natal.

No momento, ele não estava interpretando, já que a barriga postiça e a roupa ajustada realmente o estavam atrapalhando.

– Bem, quem vai ser o primeiro, ou primeira? – já devidamente acomodado, Sasuke tentou fazer contato visual com a filha, mas Sarada não parecia muito interessada no Bom Velhinho.

Ele então voltou sua atenção para quem estava mais perto, observando-o com os olhos brilhando e as mãozinhas juntas: Himawari, a filha de Naruto e Hinata.

– Oh, então você vai ser a primeira! Qual o seu nome pequenina, e quantos anos você tem? – Sasuke se lembrou de uma das dicas dos vídeos: mesmo que já a conhecesse, devia perguntar o nome e a idade da criança como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

– Himawari! – ela respondeu sorridente – E tenho... – a pequena Uzumaki olhou para a própria mão e a espalmou para o "Papai Noel".

– Cinco anos, hum? E você pediu... – Sasuke tirou a lista de dentro do bolso e a olhou – A roupa e a boneca da Cure Sunshine, certo?

– Sim!

– Bem, vamos ver... olha, tem dois pacotes pra você! Feliz Natal! – e ele entregou os presentes para a menina.

– Obrigada, Papai Noel, feliz Natal! – Himawari deu um beijo na bochecha de Sasuke e correu em direção à Naruto e Hinata, que sorriram com a aproximação da filha. Naruto olhou rapidamente para Sasuke e levantou o polegar.

Sasuke, por debaixo da roupa de Papai Noel, sorriu também. Ele se sentia feliz ao ver que seu melhor amigo formou uma bela família.

– Bem, quem vai ser o próximo?

– Pode ser eu...

Era Shikadai, o filho de Shikamaru e Temari. Parecia mais desanimado que Sasuke quando começou seu treinamento para Noel.

– Vamos, ânimo meu jovem! É Natal! – Sasuke se sentia muito esquisito falando essas coisas, mas naquele momento ele era o Papai Noel e devia agir como um – Qual seu nome e quantos anos tem?

– Shikadai, tenho 7 anos...

– E você pediu um jogo de xadrez, certo? – "Ele é mais nerd que a Sarada", Sasuke pensou. – Bem, também tem dois pacotes com o seu nome aqui. Feliz Natal.

– Ah, legal...! – Shikadai finalmente pareceu mais animado, ao receber seus dois presentes – feliz Natal.

– Bom, e agora...

– Eu, eu, sou eu agora!

Era Boruto, o irmão mais velho de Himawari, que se aproximou agitado e empolgado, levantando a mão.

– Ho, ho, calma meu jovem! Qual o seu nome e quantos anos você tem? – enquanto perguntava, Sasuke pensava em como Boruto era tão parecido com Naruto... e no quanto que ele às vezes lhe dava nos nervos, exatamente como o pai.

– Boruto, tenho 7 anos... e um dia eu vou ser o hokage!

"Outro loiro escandaloso dizendo que vai se tornar hokage, só pode ser carma!", Sasuke pensou enquanto remexia na sacola – Você pediu um skate, não é? Bem, aqui está, e tem mais esse aqui com o seu nome também. Feliz Natal.

– Ebaaaaaaaaa, duas coisas! – Boruto não esperou sair de perto do "Papai Noel"; arrancou os papéis de presente e descobriu que além do skate, ganhou um kit de segurança – por motivos óbvios – com capacete e demais acessórios.

– Saradaaaaaaaa! Vem ver o que eu ganhei! – ele saiu correndo desajeitado, em direção à Uchiha, segurando os presentes e arrastando sobras dos pacotes pelo salão.

Ao ver a cena, Sasuke quase se denunciou, fazendo menção de que iria se levantar. Mas numa fração de segundo, ele se lembrou qual era o seu papel ali, prendeu a respiração e se acomodou novamente na poltrona, rezando para que Boruto não tentasse colocar sua princesinha em cima daquele brinquedo perigoso – ou o skate iria virar um quebra-cabeça.

– E você, qual seu nome, quantos anos tem e o que pediu?

– Chouchou, 7 anos e pedi pros meus pais a coleção das Cupcake Supresa. Mas se é o senhor que vai entregar, tudo bem! – a filha de Chouji e Karui tinha uma personalidade forte e não parecia nada impressionada com o Papai Noel e seu saco de brinquedos.

– Mas sou eu que entrego os presentes! – Sasuke falseou uma voz de surpresa – E o seu está aqui, feliz Natal!

– Certo... obrigada e feliz Natal, Noel! – pegando uma grande caixa amarrada com uma fita, Chouchou fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar e deixou o lugar para a próxima criança da fila.

– Venha aqui meu jovem, não tenha medo, você não foi um bom menino o ano todo? – disse Sasuke com a voz mais afável que conseguiu, ao perceber que Inojin, o filho de Sai e Ino, não estava querendo se aproximar dele.

– Eu... errr... bem, acho que fui, mas...

Sasuke riu internamente. Tinha certeza que aquela timidez não era herança genética de Ino; era provável que fosse influência da falta de tato social do membro da Anbu.

– Então venha! Vejo que você pediu um kit de pintura com várias cores. Aqui está, feliz Natal.

– Oh, obrigado... feliz Natal pro senhor também. – educado como sempre, Inojin pegou uma sacola transparente que mostrava, além do kit de pintura, um bloco cheio de folhas brancas, prontas para serem coloridas.

Ao entregar o presente de Inojin, Sasuke percebeu que restavam apenas três pacotes, embalados com papel de presente em tons pastéis de rosa e azul.

Só podiam ser de sua filha.

E Sarada estava lá, parada a meia distância do "Papai Noel", com um olhar entre a curiosidade e a desconfiança.

– Bem, parece que só falta você, minha jovem. – Sasuke se esforçou para disfarçar mais ainda a voz – E são três presentes, veja só... não quer vir pegá-los?

Sarada ajeitou os óculos e se aproximou. E o Uchiha gelou.

O olhar dela era exatamente o mesmo que Sakura fazia quando sabia que estava em um genjutsu, ou seja, sendo enganada.

Mais cedo, Sasuke havia combinado com todos que iria aparecer na festa de Natal apenas depois de cumprir seu papel como Papai Noel; e disse à Sakura que faria uma surpresa para Sarada.

Mas com aquele olhar, a surpresa parecia estar prestes a descer pelo ralo.

– Q-qual o seu nome, idade e o que pediu, jovenzinha? – tenso, Sasuke não conseguiu evitar uma gaguejada.

– Sarada Uchiha, tenho 7 anos e pedi 2 livros, o blu-ray de Frozen e a boneca da Ghoulia Yelps. – ela respondeu, séria.

– Então acho que todos eles estão aqui. – Sasuke tirou os três últimos pacotes da sacola vermelha – feliz Natal.

Sarada se aproximou.

– Obrigada. E feliz Natal...

Ao invés de pegar os presentes que Sasuke estava segurando, ela desviou e abraçou o Noel.

–...papai. – disse Sarada, bem baixinho.

Realmente, não era fácil enganar alguém com a mesma habilidade da Haruno.

Sasuke deixou os pacotes no chão e retribuiu o abraço; afinal, não importava mais que a surpresa tivesse sido descoberta.

– Feliz Natal, filha.

Sakura também se aproximou.

– É o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. – disse Sarada, meio encabulada, sentada no colo do pai e segurando a mão da mãe.

E Sasuke, tendo as duas mulheres mais importantes da sua vida por perto, teve uma certeza:

Ele distribuiu os presentes, mas havia ganho o maior de todos.

.

..

...

...

...

_**Epílogo**_

No banheiro de uma sala fora do salão de festas, Sasuke estava tirando a roupa de Papai Noel.

– Shikamaru, me ajuda aqui. – ele chamou de dentro do banheiro.

– O que foi?

– A barba, ela não sai, você não disse que a cola saía com água?

– Ahn... Sasuke... sobre isso...

– A gente... teve um probleminha, teme... – Naruto apareceu às costas de Shikamaru.

– Eles erraram a cola, Sasuke. Usaram uma cola permanente. – explicou Sai, sem rodeios.

– Que quer dizer...

– Quer dizer que você vai ter que esperar até amanhã de manhã pra tirar essa barba... – respondeu Shikamaru, coçando a cabeça.

Sasuke olhou para fora do banheiro e viu Sakura e Sarada segurando o riso.

– Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, te levo amanhã bem cedo ao hospital, tá? – disse Sakura, rindo e acariciando os fios brancos e sintéticos que tomavam o rosto do Uchiha, enquanto ele soltava o maior suspiro de resignação da noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breve explicação sobre alguns presentes :3<strong>_

_Cure Sunshine é uma personagem do anime mahou shoujo "Pretty Cure", voltado para crianças. As roupas dela são amarelas, os símbolos dela são o sol o girassol, e ela mesma se denomina "a flor banhada pelo sol". Aposto que seria a guerreira mágica favorita da Himawari :3  
><em>

_Cupcake Surpresa é uma bonequinha da Estrela que "vira cupcake, vira boneca" (como aqui não aceita links, joguem no Google se não conhecem XD). Tem vários modelos pra colecionar, e como são bonequinhas muito bonitinhas que tem uma temática de comida, acho que a Chouchou iria adorar XD_

_Ghoulia Yelps é uma personagem da série Monster High. Ela usa óculos, é muito inteligente e tem poucos, mas sinceros amigos. Acho que seria a personagem favorita da Sarada. Que também acho que gostaria muito de Frozen por não ser uma história de princesas comum :3  
><em>

_Obrigada por lerem e deixem reviews, tá?  
>Beijos! :*<br>Hakeru-chan_


End file.
